


False Pretenses

by thebaekhyunpark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Omega Lu Han
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaekhyunpark/pseuds/thebaekhyunpark
Summary: Omega Prince Baekhyun was arranged to be married to another kingdom's Alpha Crown Prince, Chanyeol.Wanting to know more about his future spouse and the possible marriage they would have together, Baekhyun pretends to be a servant to observe his betrothed.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 23
Kudos: 323





	1. Chapter One: The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I started having this idea months ago and finished the first chapter a little while back and here's me hoping to deliver the story that I envisioned well enough for you all to enjoy!
> 
> This story was really random, tbh and I hope to give it justice. Please enjoy reading!

**_chapter one_ **

“Your Highness, please tell me you are joking,” Kyungsoo rubbed at his forehead, eyes shut in calm exasperation while the youngest prince of their kingdom merely hummed in response, settling comfortably on his sofa. Kyungsoo turned to look to his right, at the Prince’s personal guard, asking for help.

“Jongin, please talk some sense into him!” the Prince’s adviser almost begged, tugging at a clothed arm of the muscular alpha.

But Jongin merely shrugged his shoulders and gave a defeated sigh before turning to look at his mate, “Kyungsoo, if _you_ can’t persuade His Highness, what makes you think _I_ can?”

Kyungsoo growled in annoyance before turning to look at the unperturbed man in front of him – not as a royal adviser to his monarch, but merely as Kyungsoo to his best friend.

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” the younger of the two called, and the royal knew immediately that his fellow omega was serious in whatever he wanted to speak about, because Kyungsoo only ever calls Baekhyun by his first name with no trace of formality and title between them when the former is serious about something that he wants to discuss.

“What is it, Kyungsoo?” A dramatic sigh, “Really, now? What is so wrong with my proposition?”

“ _What’s so wrong_?” the other parroted in utter disbelief, “What part of your plan _isn’t_ wrong?!”

But Baekhyun merely rolled his eyes with a soft ‘tsk’ at Kyungsoo’s exasperated look.

“I’ll be pretending as one of the servants, follow you around while observing this alpha that my parents have arranged for me to marry, so no need to formally introduce me to anyone,” Baekhyun waves a dainty hand in dismissal, “I’ll play my part well and will only pretend for the two weeks that we’re supposed to be there. _No one will notice a thing_.”

Kyungsoo simply snorts at that.

“As your royal adviser, I am telling you that a royal should never pretend to be someone of lower status, e _specially_ when you’re supposedly visiting your future husband’s family.” Kyungsoo deadpans, “But as your best friend and close confidante, I am telling you that your head is full of stupid ideas.”

Baekhyun releases a loud guffaw once Kyungsoo had stopped talking, while the other two merely looked at the royal like he has gone crazy – _maybe he already has._

“Seriously, Your Highness…” Jongin mutters in displeasure while the prince wiped away his tears, clutching at his stomach as his laughter starts to recede. “You’re putting your safety at risk here and I can’t stand by idly while you do so.”

“You two worry too much about me.” Baekhyun snorts amusedly. “I am not a child.”

“Yet you act like one when you think nothing of your safety!” Kyungsoo’s voice rose, which someone of his position should never do in front of his liege, but then again, these were Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, two omegas who had been best friends since infancy, and Kyungsoo shouting at the blonde haired omega was not something new.

“I _am_ thinking of my well-being, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said, face a picture of determination and aggravation, “Why do you think I want to spy on my future mate so bad, huh?”

The adviser and the guard didn’t react to that statement. And Baekhyun could only release another exasperated sigh.

“Listen, my parents are lucky to be civil enough with one another in their loveless marriage, and Junmyeon-Hyung is lucky that he fell in love with Yixing-Hyung and vice versa when they were arranged,” Baekhyun looked down at his fidgeting hands, “But, _what about me?_ ”

“My Prince…” Jongin wanted to console him as he subconsciously clasped Kyungsoo’s hand. Prince Baekhyun was nothing but a sweet and kind soul, who only craved for the affection of a genuine love, and the other could only look at him in sadness.

The guard’s heart aches for him.

“You understand me now, don’t you?” The prince’s voice was suddenly soft, brittle and almost shy as he played with the ring that held his royal seal on his finger, “I simply want to see the man I’m supposed to marry myself, see if I could be happy with him or at least be civil with him in our marriage.”

At that, Kyungsoo nodded before sitting beside his dear friend, taking one of the Prince’s delicate hands in both of his.

“Just promise me you won’t leave my side unless it’s necessary,” said the adviser, causing a beautiful smile to bloom on Baekhyun’s face, “I want you to be happy, Baekhyun.”

The prince threw his arms around his best friend at that, tears spilling in his eyes at his friend’s sincerity.

“I hope this Crown Prince of theirs will treat you right,” Kyungsoo whispered against the blonde hair, “You deserve to be loved and worshipped, Baekhyunnie.”

***

The ride to the Kingdom of the Southern Pack was a new experience for Baekhyun. In their Kingdom of the Western Pack, where it was almost an eternal season of spring the whole year round, the omega prince was used to feeling the sun in its delicate warmth but as they traveled further into Southern territory, he started to feel the prickly heat of the sun on his sensitive skin.

“My, it’s getting hotter.” Baekhyun comments as he opened the first two buttons of his dress shirt, showing his collarbones. He was dressed in a similar manner as Kyungsoo, his outfit was light and more manageable than the heavy robes he was always used to wearing and he will not deny that he preferred these simpler clothes more than his luxurious ones.

“Your Highness,” Kyungsoo muttered, giving him a disdained look, “ _Please_ wear your shirt properly, especially when we arrive at the South.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes but begrudgingly closed the buttons on his shirt and instead removed the heavy cloak around him, looking at his adviser first, who gave a curt nod.

“I can see the castle, Your Highness,” Jongin’s booming voice was heard from beside the coachman, “Half an hour’s time and we shall be arriving.”

“Are you sure about this, Your Highness?” Kyungsoo asked again, worry painted on his face, “It’s not too late for you to –”

“It’ll all be fine,” Baekhyun cut him off immediately, “Trust me on this, okay?”

Kyungsoo bit his lower lip, eyeing the royal for a good minute before sighing in defeat.

***

Baekhyun stood behind Kyungsoo as they waited inside the courtroom to be welcomed by someone from the royal family and Baekhyun prays that it wouldn’t be his fiancé just yet. He wasn’t ready to face his future husband or decide on what to make of him if ever they would come face to face.

“Presenting the Second Prince!” Baekhyun heard someone announced all of a sudden, causing him and the rest of their party to stand in alert, “His Highness, Prince Sehun!”

A tall man who looked ethereal with such a commanding and domineering presence entered the room, with a tall and equally breathtaking man on his arm. And Baekhyun began to panic internally, he wasn’t supposed to meet the other royal members or else he’s screwed.

He was about to leave and join the other servants who was with them but Prince Sehun held his hand to keep him in place and Baekhyun had no choice but to stay.

Kyungsoo, Jongin and Baekhyun bowed with their right hands on the left side of their chest, right above their hearts, as their pack’s sign of respect to others. Sehun and the tall omega returned their bows with a short one of their own, smiling at them politely.

“Good day, gentlemen,” The prince greeted them warmly, his ice-cold façade melting right away, once he smiled. Baekhyun decided he looked more handsome when he smiles, “I am Prince Sehun and this is my mate, Lord Luhan of the Eastern Pack.”

The tall omega beamed at the prince before smiling prettily at them.

“Your Highness, I am Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo said, voice nothing but professional and efficient with his introduction, “I apologize in behalf of our Prince’s absence, he had caught a fever and was unfit to travel with us. He sends his gifts as an apology for being unable to visit as promised.”

Jongin handed over the gifts that Baekhyun ( _Well, actually it had been his mother and older brother_ ) prepared for the Southern pack as gifts for his future in-laws but of course, he isn’t going to tell them that.

“Oh! Silk!” Luhan gushed once he opened the box, “The Southern packs have the _best_ silks, thank you for this. Please extend our appreciation to his highness.”

Sehun let his mate be amazed with the gifts that were slowly being taken out by some maids and turned to Baekhyun and his party. The prince was eyeing him the whole time as he fidgets behind Kyungsoo, wanting to be discreet and unnoticed.

“And you two are?” he asked, hands indicating to Jongin and (mostly to) Baekhyun.

“This is Jongin, his highness’ personal guard,” Kyungsoo turned towards the alpha before pointing at Baekhyun, “And this is _Hyun,_ my assistant.”

“Is that so?” Sehun hummed, eyeing Baekhyun with a glint in his eyes that the omega couldn’t quite place but they had seemed so akin to mischief? Baekhyun wasn’t sure. “It is rather strange to have the prince’s personal guard and adviser here while the prince himself _isn’t_ here.”

The three wolves flinched at the words instantaneously.

“His Highness was very embarrassed to not have come as planned,” Kyungsoo reasoned evenly, his stoic face not giving anything away, “That’s why he sent us personally to make sure everything is well when he arrives along with his parents and brother for their engagement party next month.”

Sehun nodded though the small adviser could tell that the second prince wasn’t really buying it, that despite his calm and composed demeanor, his eyes were sharp, and his instincts, sharper.

“Well then,” Sehun said after a moment, smiling widely at them, “We welcome you dearly!”

The three gave him small smiles albeit the awkwardness they felt under the prince’s gaze.

“The King and Queen along with my older brother will be here later for dinner, we will see each other then,” The tall alpha clapped his hands once and three servants came rushing beside him, he gave them a quick glance before nodding towards Baekhyun’s party, “Please escort our guests to their private chambers.”

They were each led to a room of their own, just beside each other. Baekhyun was unpacking his small luggage half-heartedly as his mind wandered to the way the second prince seemed to have been scrutinizing him, like he _knew_ who Baekhyun was, despite of the fact that the omega knew for certain that the Southerners doesn’t know what he looks like, _his older brother had made sure of that._

Junmyeon and his parents were quite overprotective of Baekhyun ever since he had gotten his first heat. Baekhyun had always been gifted with ethereal beauty, but when his first heat had hit him only two years ago during one of their family’s parties, an unmated alpha had tried to jump on him. His reason had been because he was too intoxicated with the prince’s scent, and unfortunately for Baekhyun, it wasn’t the last time it happened to him. Every time his heat arrived, an alpha was bound to be lured by his scent, be it a servant or a visiting envoy of a neighboring kingdom; they all were lured by Baekhyun’s scent, their instincts to mate and mount taking over their rationality.

The king and queen had to make sure that any alpha that served under their youngest is removed and every time his heat would arrive, he had betas guarding his wing for safety. Jongin, who was unaffected by the scent of the princeling because he was a mated alpha, never left Baekhyun’s side during his heats as a precaution and Kyungsoo was always there to help him through it all.

But it had been Junmyeon who almost hid his brother from the world; too afraid that someone would hurt Baekhyun. So it came as a huge surprise when the crown prince had agreed to Baekhyun’s engagement.

Baekhyun had heard that his brother was friends with his betrothed, but his brother was an amiable person to anyone and everyone. So for him to agree to give his brother away made Baekhyun curious as to what kind of person had his overprotective older brother approve to have him married.

 _What kind of person are you, crown prince?_ Baekhyun thought to himself as he placed last of his clothes inside the wardrobe neatly, _Just who are you exactly?_


	2. Chapter Two: The Beta and His Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun immerses himself amongst the people of the Southern Pack, and one day he meets a father and his son that would tug at his heart and make him see the flaws of a Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I apologize for the delay in updating this, I had to prioritize in finishing one of my ficfests. This chapter doesn't have anything much going on about Chanyeol and Baekhyun themselves, but it shows how Baekhyun is as a Royal and his potential as a future ruler of Kingdom.
> 
> More like a filler but not really. Also, this chapter is not beta-ed, so please excuse any errors. I hope you enjoy reading, thank you!!!

**_chapter two_ **

Later that night, Baekhyun had graciously turned down the offer of dining with Prince Sehun and his kind mate, Luhan, saying that a person of his lack of status shouldn’t be dining with royalties. If his mother had heard him say that, Baekhyun was sure she was going to give him an earful. Kyungsoo and Jongin attended the dinner, though, as a demonstration of their pack’s courtesy to the Prince and his kindness of welcoming them.

Baekhyun had eaten along with his servants inside the kitchen, instead. Eating and joking with them and even alongside some of the Southern helpers. Baekhyun always had that effect on people, he was so naturally charismatic and charming that it was always so easy to open up to him and get along with him. He was as amiable as he was beautiful and he was also kind and generous to his people despite his childish behavior at times.

And that is why Baekhyun is dearly loved by his people and his servants, always wanting him safe and well protected.

“Say, Hyun,” one of the palace guards calls his attention, he was an alpha in his late thirties, “Aren’t you too pretty to be a servant?”

“That’s right, Hyun,” another maid said, a fellow omega like him, agrees with the guard, “Why not find yourself a nice noble, hm? I hear you’re an assistant to the Western Prince’s Adviser? Why not look for a noble alpha?”

But Baekhyun merely laughed at the suggestion shaking his head slightly in dismissal to the topic. He knew he wasn’t supposed to interact much around the Southerners, for he knew this might cause a problem in the future. Especially once everyone finds out who he really is.

Yet a part of Baekhyun didn’t mind. He genuinely wanted to get to know the people that he will soon live with, the people who will soon serve and aid him once he becomes their future King Consort, and when that time comes, Baekhyun wants them be on good and amicable terms.

“Does that mean you have personally met with the Prince, then, Hyun?” One of the cooks asks him this time, handing him one large bread that smelled _so divine._ The question had the blonde omega turn scarlet as he shyly rubbed his nape as he quickly thinks of an answer.

“Yes, I do know him.” He answers carefully, not meeting anyone’s gaze directed at him in curiosity, “He’s as ordinary as you and me.”

The Western wolves snort at that, some even coughed out a laugh, causing their prince to give them stern yet subtle look.

The servants were used to their princeling’s many antics and so when he had told them about his little idea before coming to the Southern pack’s Kingdom, requesting for everyone to just go along with whatever he says to them as they go along their visit in the Southern kingdom, the servants could only nod their heads in ascent while hiding the amused yet endeared smiles on their faces.

“Really?” The cook asked, obviously not believing a royal could ever be called as ordinary.

“Trust me,” one of Baekhyun’s servants speaks up, he was the oldest among them and one of Jongin’s many loyal men, “Our dear Princeling is as sweet as he modest. You would be surprise how amicable he is.”

Baekhyun immediately sends the man a grateful smile before looking at the eyes of each of his servants in silent thanks and what he saw in their eyes as they stared back at him was nothing but full of adoration and respect. It made his chest bloom into pure happiness.

After dinner, Baekhyun had practically befriended almost everyone from the kitchen and even some of the palace maids and guards.

And so, Baekhyun retires to his bedchambers with a content smile on his face.

***

The next morning Baekhyun decided to walk around along the royal gardens with Kyungsoo after they had their breakfast alone, unaccompanied by neither the Prince nor his mate, when they had heard a slight commotion in front of the Palace’s gate.

Curious, Baekhyun approached the scene with Kyungsoo right behind him, who was telling his prince not to intervene in matters of the Southern pack. But then again, when did Baekhyun ever listen to Kyungsoo’s forewarnings?

“What’s going on?” Baekhyun asked a guard who was standing near the gate while the rest of the guards were stopping an aged looking man who kept demanding on going inside and meet with the King or just the Crown Prince, but the guards had him on a tight hold to keep him in place, though they seemed to be consoling him at the same time.

“Ah, Hyun,” the elderly guard who he approached turned towards him with a slight frown on his face, “This man here says he wanted to ask help from the Palace, but we can’t let him in.”

“Why not?” Kyungsoo asked this time, indicating towards the man’s direction, “He clearly needs something.”

“We know,” another guard said sadly, holding the crying man down as gently as they can, “But the Palace doesn’t accept any audience when the King and Queen are away, sometimes the Crown Prince attends to the people but he’s with his parents, and Prince Sehun and his mate had gone to meet with some Nobles.”

“And when are the King and Queen arriving, then?” Kyungsoo asked, eyes fleeting quickly towards Baekhyun who visibly gulped at the question.

“We are not sure, Sir,” said the guard, bowing slightly in apology, “But we are told they arrived within these three days.”

“So they may arrive tomorrow?” Kyungsoo clarifies, giving Baekhyun a knowing look.

“ _Or_ they may return on the third day,” Baekhyun glares at his friend, he knew Kyungsoo was trying to get a rise out of him because of his “stupid” plan, the adviser just inconspicuously rolls his eyes at him.

Baekhyun suddenly felt panic rise inside of him knowing his fiancé will be arriving at a time he may not know, and it scared him a little knowing he will be unprepared when he meets him. But Baekhyun pushed the initial reaction at the back of his mind, not wanting to think much about it.

_I’ll cross the bridge when I get there, I suppose._

“Hello, Sir. My name is Hyun,” he said, the omega knelt in front of the weeping man and held both his hands, smiling at him kindly, wiping the tears from the man’s eyes. He looked disgruntled and almost desperate, “What’s your name?”

“M-My name is Ha-Hajun, kind Sir.” The man replies, obviously surprised someone had asked for his name.

“Hello, Mister Hajun,” Baekhyun smiled warmly at him, “May I ask what it is that you wanted help with that you seek an audience with the Royal Family?”

The man, a beta from what Baekhyun could detect with his wolf's instincts, looked at Baekhyun with so much desperation and agony in his eyes that the omega felt his chest constrict at the sight.

"M-My Son..." The man gulps.

"Is your son harmed?" Baekhyun asked worriedly, but thankfully the man shook his head.

"I-I need help to t-treat him..." The man cries again, "B-But I've no money, S-Sir... He needs h-help…"

Baekhyun frowned slightly before looking up towards Kyungsoo. The two omegas stared at each other before Kyungsoo nodded, imperceptible to everyone around them except Baekhyun, before turning towards the guards. “Please, let go of him, and I would like to talk to him and handle it from here.”

“Sir,” the guard looked at Kyungsoo hesitantly, but they did let the beta go and moved a little bit away, giving room for the man to breathe and be calm. “This man’s problems should be addressed by the King, you mustn’t trouble yourselves.”

“And if we delay help for him and his son,” said Kyungsoo sharply, eyes still focused on Baekhyun who was still trying to soothe the man, “his son’s situation might worsen.”

The guards looked at each other before nodding slightly, “We will report this to Prince Sehun the moment he returns, then.”

“Yes, please do so.” Kyungsoo returns their nod, face impassive, “Please tell Prince Sehun that our pack has volunteered to help this man out pure concern and good will towards your people.”

The elderly guard nodded with a deep bow before returning inside the Palace. The other guards quietly returned to their posts, leaving Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to attend to the elderly beta.

The two omegas led the man to sit on one of the benches near the gardens, far enough from any audience to offer them a little bit of privacy. Baekhyun sat beside the man, still holding one of his hands, consoling him with kind words while Kyungsoo chose to stand in front of them.

“Sir, may I ask what has happened to your son?” Baekhyun inquired carefully, “We need to know what happened so that we can help.”

“I… Well…” the man starts, stuttering a little because of all his crying. The two omegas patiently wait for him to be calmer so that he can speak clearly.

“M-My son was out playing the other day and suddenly he called me, saying something had struck his eye. I checked his eye to see if there was debris that got in, but I couldn’t find anything.” A deep sigh, “We tried cleaning it with soap and water but he was still complaining that his eye was itchy and it became swollen, it was also starting to turn red.”

“Please go on,” Baekhyun encouraged softly.

“I couldn’t afford to bring him to a physician, we barely eat right in a day,” Hajun was starting to tear up again, his chest heaving heavily, “I went to a local witch doctor, he gave me a bottle of oil in exchange for two of my chickens because they were all I can give. He said my son’s eye will be fixed within the day…”

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo stared at one another, already having a bad feeling how this story may turn, both of them frowning deeply, angered by how this man was obviously scammed for all his worth.

“…but the next day, my boy, _my sweet Junseo,_ he said couldn’t see… the eye that got infected had turnd blind…”

Hajun was sobbing again, clutching at Baekhyun’s hands that were holding his as if they were a lifeline to his sanity. And maybe in that moment, they were.

Both omegas felt pained for the poor beta who only wanted to make his son better, instead he got scammed and his son’s conditioned worsened.

“Kyungsoo, please call Jongin and prepare our carriage,” Baekhyun softly instructs, eyes determined.

“Yes, My Prince.” The adviser whispers before leaving.

Hajun had directed them to an Orphanage located by the edge of the Main City, almost fifteen minutes away by carriage. The beta had explained that he and his son were from the province and that they had to sell what little they had so that they can travel to the Capital to seek an audience with the King in hopes of asking for his aide.

When the beta arrived at the Capital, though, they knew no one and didn’t know their way around. Hajun was already quite elderly and his only son Junseo, who he and his late wife were blessed with at their old age, was only seven years old. Thankfully, someone had guided them to ask refuge at the orphanage that is ran by an old beta couple and their adoptive children.

When Baekhyun and his party arrived at the place, they were relieved to the building was well kept and sturdy. One the owners had said they were currently taking care of twenty orphans that were either left on their doorsteps or were found by the streets.

Hajun had said everyone was nice and accommodating, and that the beta couple even wanted to help Junseo with his medications but they too were a little short on finances, especially when their orphanage depended on donations and funds from the Palace.

And Baekhyun realized that even a successful and giving country like the Southern Pack had their own flaws as a Kingdom and Baekhyun wonders about his own Kingdom’s faults and inadequacy that he couldn’t see. And he wished nothing more than to make things better, for both Western and Southern packs alike in the future.

“I will help you and your son, Mister Hajun.” Baekhyun promised as he heard little Junseo calling for his Papa, resolute in wanting to help these people.

“Thank you, Sir.” Hajun sobbed, “ _Thank you so much._ ”

Kyungsoo and Jongin could only look on with identical proud smiles on their faces. Truly, their little Princeling was fit to be a leader.


	3. Chapter Three: The Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun had overhead someone was going to the Orphanage again this morning, and he wanted to do a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry if this is short and maybe kind of rushed, but I did my best and I hope you will enjoy this short chapter! Again, thank you so my dearest beta, M. You are so precious. And to the readers, thank you for giving time to read this fic!

**_chapter three_ **

“ _Baekhyun_.”

The said omega immediately flinched at the low but threatening voice of his best friend. The princeling carefully turns around, scratching the back of his nape sheepishly with an equally guilty smile on his face.

“Where are you going?” Kyungsoo asked, though he sounded like he already knew where his royal _headache_ was headed to. The dark haired omega was looking at him with a serious look on his face. He had an eyebrow raised like he was expecting a straightforward answer from a secretive child, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“The orphanage.” Baekhyun answers honestly, biting his lower lip as he expects another earful from his adviser. Kyungsoo wasn’t really subtle when he needs to call out Baekhyun about certain things, and that’s why Baekhyun had trusted his friend to be his adviser in the first place.

“Baek, you’ve been going there every day for the past four days already.” Kyungsoo sighed, rubbing his forehead, “The Crown Prince had been back in the Palace for the past two days and yet you haven’t been, and I quote, _observing_ him as you planned to do.”

“I was busy helping Hajun!” Baekhyun defends, scoffing slightly. Hands on his chest, brows furrowed, showing Kyungsoo just how affronted he was. But the other omega only rolled his eyes at the monarch.

“Baekhyun, I know you have a good heart and a soft spot for children,” Kyungsoo said, walking towards him with careful steps, scrutinizing gaze not leaving Baekhyun’s. “But I have come to notice that you’re just using the orphanage as an excuse to run away.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen at that. “I’m not running away.”

“Junseo has been receiving his treatment thanks to you. The orphanage has received the donations from the Kingdom under the name of your Father, as well.” Kyungsoo starts again, “And yet, you’ve been visiting there first thing in the morning and only return here when the sun almost sets. Tell me, Baek, are you really planning on seeing your fiancé or not?”

The blonde omega hung his head low, shoulders dropping slightly as he released a pent-up breath—if his etiquette teacher saw him with his current posture, he’ll be dead meat—and when he looks up to look at Kyungsoo straight in the eyes, the latter was surprised at what he saw.

Baekhyun suddenly looked so vulnerable. His orbs looked so conflicted and scared and the corners of his eyes were starting to moisten because of his unshed tears. Kyungsoo immediately stepped towards him in worry and proceed to hug his best friend. His hug somewhat calming Baekhyun’s nerves. “Baekhyun, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, Kyung.” The prince sniffled against his shoulder, “It’s like when I heard that the Crown Prince has come back home, the reality of the situation had finally sank in my bones.”

Baekhyun moves away slightly so that he was facing his friend, his hands gripping at the adviser’s shoulders for support and grounding.

“It finally hit me that this is happening,” Baekhyun breathed shakily, eyes closing, “That I will be getting married soon, that I will be someone’s mate. I will have to rule beside an unknown man in an unknown place amongst unknown people, and Kyung… _Am I ready for that?_ ”

Kyungsoo held his friend against his chest, embracing him tightly. He understood where Baekhyun was coming from, more than anyone he understood why Baekhyun was starting to panic like this. Given the weight of the responsibility he had been carrying since the day he was born, he was bound to break and question himself at some point. And this was the first time that Baekhyun had voiced out such insecurities that he had felt about this topic.

“Baekhyun, listen to me. Baek, please look at me.” Kyungsoo nudged his friend slightly to loosen their embrace, and when Baekhyun finally looked at him did the adviser start to speak again with a soft and genuine smile, “Baekhyun, you are a good leader, you have a heart of gold and a big brain full of amazing ideas. You will be a good ruler to these people. You’re compassionate and are good with people, can’t you see, Baek? The servants here already love and respect you because you are kind and good and that won’t change when they find out who you really are.”

At the mention of everyone finally knowing his identity, the light haired omega couldn’t help but bite his lower lip in worry. He was afraid that they might be mad at him for lying. What more when his fiancé will find out that he had been hiding amongst his servants in the kitchen while he dined inside their extravagant dining hall? Will he be mad at Baekhyun, too? Baekhyun didn’t know.

“And Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo’s soft voice and strong grip on his shoulder suddenly stopped his train of thoughts, “Isn’t that why you are here? And why you had planned this out? For you to know who you will be marrying and be mating soon? Then act like it, this isn’t you, Baekhyun. You’re strong and confident and I _know_ you’ll pull through.”

Baekhyun stared at him for a moment in shocked silence, staring into Kyungsoo’s determined gaze, before a smile had started to break on his face. It was that easy, coy smile of his that Kyungsoo has grown accustomed to since he could remember. This was the prince he knows and loves, this was his confident and naughty best friend, this was the kind and sweet leader he calls his prince

Kyungsoo smiles back. “You good?”

“Good,” Baekhyun nods curtly before hugging his best friend tightly, with all the feelings of gratefulness and brotherly love merging into his warmth, “Thanks, Kyung.”

“Anytime,” said the adviser. “So, are you still going to the orphanage today?”

“Yeah, I promised Junseo I will be playing with him today.” Baekhyun said, “But I’ll be back soon and start doing what I came here to do.”

Kyungsoo nods his ascent before letting go of his friend, “Alright, please be careful on your way. Two guards will go with you as always.”

“Alright, see you later.” And with that, Baekhyun bid his farewell.

***

“Hyung, are you leaving today?” Sehun called his older brother when he saw him walked out from the throne room. The Crown Prince turns towards the voice that called him, and easily smiled at his younger brother.

“Yes, I have a meeting with the council alongside Father later, and Mother had asked me to check in with some of the preparations for the festive coming up.”

Sehun merely hummed as his brother continued to talk about his schedule, hands clasped behind his back.

“I’m thinking of visiting the orphanage today, as well,” Chanyeol said, already starting to walk again with Sehun easily following him, “I’ve been so busy since I arrived that I had no time to visit the kids. I haven’t been back there since last month.”

Those words caught the younger prince’s attention, a cheeky smile blooming on his face as he observed his brother. “The orphanage, you say?”

Chanyeol nods, not really seeing the mischievous glint in his brother’s eyes, or how his voice suddenly turned enthusiastic and laced with sudden interest because of that specific place. “Yes, but I am not quite sure if I can make time today.”

“How about this…” Sehun grabs his brother’s shoulder to make him stop from walking, the older alpha stilled on his tracks and turned towards his brother with a quizzical look on his face. “What?”

“I have a suggestion, how about I help Father with the meeting today as your substitute, hm?” Sehun said, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smirked, “And Luhan will help Mother with the preparations for the festival, besides, let’s be honest, you and I both know that my dearest Luhan is better with those things than you and me combined anyway.”

Chanyeol snorts at the last sentence because it was true. Neither of the two brothers had a talent for design or creativity. Thank god Sehun’s mate had an eye for those things or else their Mother might just end up with a headache if the two were left to decide the colors and the theme for the party.

“So, what do you think?” Sehun asked, and Chanyeol raised a brow at him. “Why does it seem like you want me to leave so badly, hm, little brother?”

But Sehun merely shrugged casually, face void of whatever he was thinking and intending to do. “I thought you’d want to take a breather after being so busy.”

The Crown Prince wasn’t buying it, though. And it’s not that he doesn’t trust Sehun in his promise of being his substitute during the meetings because he knows his younger brother will do well. It’s just that Sehun looked like he was hiding something from him.

“C’mon, Hyung, you like going there because the kids help you relax.” Sehun urged, tapping his older brother’s back gently before he adds cheekily, his eye smile showing, “And who knows, when you get there you might find the distraction you’re looking for.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Sehun smirked, hands inside his pocket, “Come now, go ahead and visit the kids. I’m _sure_ you’ll be happy to have visited the orphanage today.”

“I’m not sure…” Chanyeol mutters, grasping his chin as he observes his brother, “I feel like you’re up to something.”

“I plan nothing more than wanting you to relax and distract yourself, Hyung.” Sehun laughs and immediately raises both of his hands, as if he was surrendering, but the impish grin on his face never left. “That’s all, I swear.”

Chanyeol observes him for a while before nodding his head once. “Alright then, I’ll go.”

The Crown Prince left reminders to Sehun about the meeting with their Father and some notes that their Mother had told him beforehand that he should give to Luhan before he left. And when Chanyeol had climbed inside his carriage, leaning against the comfortable cotton on his back, wanting to sleep as he travelled, he failed to see his younger brother fist pumping the air as he laughed loudly that he had successfully tricked the older.

His older brother was in for a surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to thank my lovely beta, Missy, for always being there whenever an idea pops inside my head, ready to help me through it all. Thank you, bunso. :")


End file.
